Chapter 09: Morning Reprieve
The next morning, Flamme had gotten up early. Walking around quietly she made sure things were in order for the planned meeting she had thought out in her head. Noticing the folded paper with the blueprints was on the table she places it in her pocket, to avoid it going missing in the midst of breakfast. She soon heads to the kitchen and starts the coffee maker. Flamme: (to herself) I need to be quiet. I can’t let them know I’m awake… Aside Ventus, he’s a heavy sleeper. Flamme rolls her neck as she watches the coffee maker do as intended. pulling out 7 coffee mugs from the cabinet, as well as a taller mug, presumably to make an iced latte for Aiko. Soon pulling ice from the freezer she quickly puts it in the taller mug. Soon she sits down, using her free time to pull out her phone, reading the time to be around 6:50 in the morning. She smiles as she soon starts to read what could seem to be a book on models of detonation switches. Three hours later Tokatsu had soon gotten up. Unaware of Flamme’s progress that morning, he decides to leave Matt and Tokatsu to rest. Feeling it was best to leave the heavy sleepers alone, and to give others proof that Matt was indeed like the sloth beastkin. Walking out the door he is greeted by Orie. Orie: Morning.. Tokatsu: Morning, Orie… Are the others awake in your room? Orie: No, though Flamme disappeared. Tokatsu: She’s an earlybird… I wouldn’t be surprised. Ame remains like a stone statue situated in front of Aiko’s room. Tokatsu: ...I never knew he slept sitting like that. Orie: I wouldn’t be surprised. Wolves can be known to stand vigil, I guess this is his take on the concept. Ame: I’m not exactly asleep. Tokatsu: WHOASHIT…! *quickly backs away* You could’ve said ‘good morning’ you know! Orie: Heheh, that's the first time I’ve seen Tokatsu freak out in years! Ame: I’m an incredibly light sleeper. Tokatsu: ...I apologize for Ventus then. He’s kind of a loud snorer. Ame: I can always sleep as needed. But I must be alert. Orie: A good way of thinking to have. I assume Flamme is making breakfast for us. Or at least making the preparations. Are Matt and Ventus— Tokatsu: Nope, the heavy sleepers are...heavily sleeping. Seriously they’re on a bunk bed and Matt ain’t irritated by Ventus in the slightest. It’s like their brothers… Tokatsu quietly opens the door, gesturing to the bundled up Matt and Ventus, on the top and bottom bunk respectively. Ame: The same can be said for Aiko. Orie: I guess she sleeps in a bit sometimes too? I just hope she doesn’t attack people on accident. Tokatsu learned that the hard way. Tokatsu: I’m only glad he aimed for the eye. It’d have been worse if it was my nose. Ame: Aiko doesn’t get to sleep in often because of a multitude of things. Tokatsu: Like what? School? Ame: School, training, etcetera Tokatsu: I thought as much.. I wouldn’t blame her. Orie: I was like that during high school, would barely get sleep after midnight, and waste my weekends sleeping Ame: When she awakes I will retrieve Flamme. Orie: A good plan... Tokatsu: I’m... Gonna risk my other eye to wake up Matt. Tokatsu soon returns to his room, climbing up he nudges Matt Tokatsu: hey...Matt...wake up Matt only mumbled in his sleep Matt: Caliber...no….I’m still cold…. Matt rolls over, he was probably remembering a past memory, Tokatsu tilted his head and nudges him again Tokatsu: It’s Tokatsu… Wake up or you’ll miss breakfast! Matt: Takao...why the hell did you…..think turning me into an ice sculpture….was a good idea…. Tokatsu stared at Matt dumbfoundedly. Tokatsu: *to himself* note to self...find this Takao kid and punch him in the gut… Tokatsu quickly yanks the blankets from Matt, which quickly woke him up. Matt: ...Was that necessary? Tokatsu: If that didn’t work I’d have Ame go at it. Also thanks for giving me a person to punch in the gut later. Matt: ….you’re...welcome? Ventus was now awake at this point, taking off his earplugs. Ventus: Morning Tokatsu… Why the blankets? Ya got cold last night or— Tokatsu: Only method to wake up Matt. Ame remains seated in front of Aiko’s door, his ears twitching, picking up on sounds inside and outside the room. Matt only climbed out of bed, walking through the doorway. Matt: Morning Orie, Ame. I’ll be in the shower. Matt quickly walks down the hallway, turning to the left to grab a towel, then going further down to find the shower room. Tokatsu: … Ventus: ...You were like that all night, Ame? Ame nods quietly. Ventus: I guess it’s for alertness? I like the idea, but you should get a good rest sometime. You may need it. Ame: I can sleep longer when I need to. I got five hours of sleep tonight, I will be fine. Ventus: Good… By the way, since I had earplugs I likely never heard anything. Did anything happen or was everything relatively fine? Asking so I know nothing happened. Tokatsu: You make it sound like Matt wanted to be killed. You know he ain’t stupid enough to even ATTEMPT a suicide mission like that. Ame: The house was fine. Ventus: Good. Flamme soon meets with the group, dressed in her normal attire already. Flamme: Good morning to you all. I hope you’ve slept well. Tokatsu: We have, thank you Flamme. Ame: Please tell me what time it is Flamme: 9:55 in the morning, why ask? Is Aiko still asleep? I’m surprised Matt’s already up and taking a shower. He’s usually up by the afternoon.. Ame: I can hear Aiko beginning to rustle in there. Would you please help her awake? Flamme: Yeah, just… move over so I can get inside. I trust these two to stay back. Ventus and Tokatsu promptly nod and step back. Ame moves to allow Flamme inside. Once she is, he stands right back in front of the door. The others can feel a brief moment of cold air, but Flamme feels the inside of the room had reduced to even colder temperatures. Flamme: ...Cold..cold….cold…. *looking around for Aiko* Aiko…? You here? Time to wake up... Aiko moves around in the bed, and sits up. Her hair was like she had been electrified. Her tail was a mess. Flamme: M-Morning Aiko. I assume you slept well? Despite her slight shivering, Flamme kept her composure and made her way to Aiko. Aiko rubs her eyes. Aiko: (Yawning) Morning already? Flamme: Yep, Ame wanted me to wake you up. I hope you don’t mind. Aiko: No, its fine. She moves to the side of the bed and stretches. Still in her pajamas, she moves to the mirror. She takes notice of her tail and hair. Aiko: (Sighing) Its going to take forever to get this under control… Flamme: Do you want me to help you? I’m good with grooming fox tails, usually back when Tokatsu went into his little ‘perfect appearance’ phase of life. Aiko: I’d be grateful. Flamme: All right. Flamme soon grabs for a brush on one of the dressers, soon readying it. Flamme: I’ll do my best to be gentle,if it’s rough just say it. I’m sure that your sister has helped you before, right? Aiko nods quietly. Flamme soon begins brushing Aiko’s hair. Deciding to make conversation. Flamme: So what do you know about Matt’s family? I know that you know about his sister. What’s she like aside being a teasing sibling? Aiko: She can actually be very kind. She’s been nice to me at least. Flamme: Heh, I know Matt was protective of her from what you told me. Does she fight like him or does she have a different fighting style? Aiko feels a tug on her tail. Aiko: Gently! Flamme: ! Sorry! Flamme quickly removes the brush, before returning to it, gently brushing it once more. Aiko: (Sighs) Sorry, I know from Ame and my sister that tails can be really sensitive. But from when we visited a doctor, we learned that because of myself being a special case, being an arctic fox born to regular fox parents, my tail and ears are, how would you put it, extremely sensitive? To the point where I can feel every hair. Flamme: Hypersensitive, got it. Aiko: Even my mother has trouble with it, so please don’t worry about it. Flamme: Thanks… You know when ya think about it.. I wonder what his sister is doing now. Aiko: Could be anything honestly. I remember hearing from Miwa that Akane had gone out that way, but I don’t know why she was. Flamme: Akane being a friend of yours? And care to elaborate on ‘that way’? Aiko: Akane is Miwa’s second daughter, she was born a squirrel beastkin. And I can’t elaborate because I don’t know all the details. Flamme: I see. I bet she’s friends with Caliber then. I actually have an idea, you try to contact them after I finish grooming you. We’ll kind of get a general idea later. Aiko: We can certainly try. I don’t know if we’ll actually be able to get in contact with her. We’ll likely be able to get in contact with Mitsuko. Flamme: Right, I’ll have Matt try to help us on that.. Since he’s talked to Caliber a bit after he’s been here. Anyways, I think that’s it for your tail… How does it look? Aiko looks in the mirror and moves her tail around. Aiko: It looks wonderful, thank you. Flamme: Not a problem. I think by now Matt should be out of the shower. So let’s try and have him get in contact with Caliber or Mitsuko. Aiko nods. She takes notice of Flamme’s shivering. Aiko: Oh, I’m so sorry, I never stopped to think you might be cold! Aiko quickly takes a deep breath, and the room suddenly returns to normal temperature. The room shows no trace of having been closed to being frozen over. Flamme: ...Thanks. That’s an interesting power you have. But if it’s out of control it could be our worst possible enemy. I’m still for helping you, Aiko. Aiko: Its not purposeful. Only reason I can do it now is because I used to do it in my sleep at home. I’m honestly not trying to make life difficult for people around me. Flamme: Don’t think like that. Come on, let’s go. Flamme sets down the brush, lending her hand to Aiko. Aiko immediately blushes. Aiko: Um, maybe I should get dressed first? Flamme: … Oh, right. I’ll see myself out. I’ll try to get Matt to help us out in the meantime. Flamme quickly walks back to the door, turning the knob to try and open it. Ame’s ears twitch as he hears the doorknob and moves out of the way. Flamme: Thank you Ame, sorry if I took a bit long. I had to help groom her tail. Flamme soon makes her exit, taking note of Matt, not dressed in his normal attire. Matt: Oh, Flamme, good. Just a heads up, tell the others they may have to wait for the hot water. Flamme: noted, but can me and Aiko borrow your tablet? Matt: Why? Need to call someone? Flamme: Yeah. Matt: Fair enough. But I’ll be there too. I honestly have my curiosity piqued. Flamme: Heh, a fair trade. Ame steps in front of the hallway leading from Aiko’s room to the bathroom. Ame: Everyone must move back. Ventus and Tokatsu quickly follow suit. Orie simply backing into her room. Matt: *shrugs* I won’t question it. Flamme, we can set things up in the living room. Flamme: Right. The top of Aiko’s head can be seen as she makes her way into the bathroom. Ame then sits in front of it. Flamme and Matt quickly turn around after heading a safe distance. Matt: …! Crap, Ame! Ya forgot to tell her about the hot wa—Oh wait she’s a cold person of course she wouldn’t worry about hot water. Ame: Which is why it was perfect for her. Matt: Good point. *sighs with relief* I’ll be setting things up for her and Flamme. They need to get in contact with someone. Flamme: So let her know that we’re doing that. Matt and Flamme soon walk off, Matt pulling out his tablet, doing various multitasking gestures to try and get things ready for Flamme and Aiko’s contact. A small time passes, Ame hears Aiko call to him. Ame nods and stands up in the hallway. Ame: Bulletproof. Two walls appear in the hallway creating a sort of path for Aiko. She quickly makes her way back into the room to get dressed, and the walls fall away afterwards. Matt: ...I’m gonna be honest. That is impressive. Ame: People are entitled to their privacy. He then sits back in front of the room. Ame: And I will not allow someone to peek at a woman in a towel. It is indecent. Matt: Agreed. Ventus: And that is why Eletricco is still stuck in her room. Tokatsu: Why? Ventus: I don’t want her to kill her own innocent eyes. Tokatsu: What a gentleman. Matt: Better gentleman than I can be. I got a black-eye by complete accident. Tokatsu: How did you— Matt: MOVING ON! Matt quickly returns to his tablet with Flamme. It isn’t long before a dry and fully clothed Aiko enters into the hallway. Aiko: Morning. Ventus/Tokatsu: Morning. She heads out towards Matt and Flamme and Ame follows quietly behind. Matt: Morning. *eyes focused on the tablet* Aiko: Morning, what’s going on? Matt: Setting up a contact for Flamme. Aiko: To contact Akane, right? Matt: Actually yeah, good guess. Aiko: It wasn’t a guess (snickering) Matt: … *rolls eyes* well it’s my only bet since Cali usually sleeps in til the afternoon like I do. And since we’re...15 cities apart. I at least am not in punching distance. Flamme: ...Don’t go into details Matt: I don’t intend to. Ame: Would you prefer if I assisted you with that? Matt: ...define ‘that’, if you would. Ame: Locating Akane. Matt: Yes, that would be nice. I appreciate that. Flamme: I only know what Aiko told me, so this ought to be interesting. I appreciate your help, Ame. With about four button presses in all, he sets it back in front of them. They can hear it ringing as it tries to call. Within moments. they hear the other person, clear as a bell. ???: Hello? I don’t recognize this number… Matt: Akane, are you there?? Akane: Matt? Why in the world are you calling me? Matt: I got a way. But I actually had someone else need me to call you. *gesturing to Flamme and Aiko* I guess my reception seems a bit choppy, I’m out in the 22nd city of Mizuha. Akane: Um, ok? Hi Aiko and...stranger? What’s going on? Aiko: Hello Akane *waving* How are you? Akane: I’m fine. I’m guessing Ame got you the number to call me? Aiko: *nods* Yeah he did. Akane: Well, as I’m sure you probably know. I’m on my way to meet with Caliber. Matt: Where are you two meeting? That would be good to know. Akane: This is an obvious question, but why? You don’t need to know what two girls are doing Matt. Matt: ...This is my sister, Akane. I, as her brother, have a right to know. But with this I bet she’s already awake by now. It’s not even noon. Akane: Um, Matt, she’s your sister, but you don’t go into her room and read her diary. She’s entitled to her own privacy. She’s asked me to come and its purely between us, end of story. Matt: ...screw it, I’m having breakfast. Aiko, Flamme, she’s all yours. Ame, whatever you do. Please, AVOID punching me under the table. I already have enough ironic echoes in my mind now. Matt quickly leaves the living room, soon entering the kitchen. Akane: (Sighs) Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Anyway, what can I do for the two of you? Flamme: For one I want to get to know you, I’m Flamme. I’m a friend of Matt’s who resides in Mizuha. And part of the team taking down the Nox Nyctores Revival Project. As well as a red panda beastkin. Akane: Oh, so you’re the people on that project huh? Oh and Ame, punch Matt in the shoulder for me when he least expects it, will you? Ame: Understood. Akane: To be fair, Caliber instructed me to keep this matter private. I don’t know why she called me specifically to come over. All the same, Caliber has a right to keep secrets from her brother. I keep them from my other sisters all the time. Flamme: ...Well, for being gone two and a half years, I can understand his worry. But leave the punching to Tokatsu. Akane: As long as the point gets across that he needs to stop being so intrusive when it comes to our matters. I’m sure between Flamme and Aiko, you wouldn’t want your secrets getting out, you know? Flamme: ...Should I change it to Tokatsu giving him a black eye? Because truth be told Matt did the same thing once. And he likely will do it again. But anywho, Aiko. Continue. Akane: Just leave it to Ame, he’ll get the point across. So what’s going on Aiko? Aiko: We wanted to know what was happening with you and family. Akane: Well, obviously you know what I’m doing. My two little sisters are staying at home. But my mother is concerned about Izumi. Aiko: Izumi? What happened to her? Akane: That’s just the issue, we don’t know. Flamme was slightly confused, but decided a better idea was to ask. Flamme: I assume Izumi is your sister as well? What exactly is she like? Akane: Oh yeah. (Lightly tapping her noggin) Forget I’m talking to people who don’t know our family. Izumi was born human. She’s the eldest. She can be kind of uptight and focused on what she needs to do. She’s motivated sure, but she struggles to just relax. Flamme: I see. Reminds me of Tokatsu back when he first met my group… Eldest, very motivated to get the job done, and all that. What exactly do you think is wrong? I know there’s no definite but there has to at least be a theory. Akane: Well. That’s issue number two. She only told us she’d be gone for like a month. She’s doubled that. We’re not exactly sure what she’s gone and gotten herself involved in. Knowing her, could be anything. Flamme: ...I only hope she doesn’t wind up here. I doubt she’d even WANT to help our cause despite the government's involvement against us. Akane: Actually where she was going wasn’t Mizuha. It was Ishana. Flamme: The rune city? What could be of importance there?? Akane: Got me. Flamme: No idea either? Tokatsu took note of the two and decided to take Matt’s spot. Flamme: Tokatsu what the hell?! Tokatsu: I couldn’t help but overhear. I know some knowledge of the rune city. Akane: ...um, I’m going to try to put this as nicely as possible, but we’re not seeking outside help. We’d like to keep this as quiet as possible. Tokatsu: … Flamme: ...Tokatsu, calm down… She’s probably thinking just popping up from nowhere is making you look like a creep. Akane: Not to mention that my mother has already taken steps to speak with people who live there, because of her role in fighting for beastkin rights, she often talks with the leadership in Ishana. Its kind of commonplace for her. So we’ll be okay. Tokatsu: ...Wait, you’re one of her daughters, you say? Huh, interesting… Flamme: ...Tokatsu shouldn’t you be finding Matt and giving him a black eye? Tokatsu: ...right. Forgive me. Tokatsu quickly leaves Flamme: ...forgive him. Though you also can have Ame punch his lights out too. Akane: Not going to have him punch people I don’t know personally. Either way, my mother is worried about Izumi. So she sent Mitsuko out after her. Mitsuko loves Ishana, so it just seemed right to send her. But if we’re done talking about my family, is there anything I can do for you? Flamme: Only one thing. Whenever possible, go for the 22nd city. We need all the help we can get. And I’m fearing with the fact the government is with the two heads of this operation, we may run into some of the people Matt had told us about prior to our first excursion for evidence. Akane: (Thinks for a moment) Actually I might be able to pass on some important information to you then. Flamme: Well after you tell us send it to Matt’s father, he’s actually part of the reason Aiko and Ame are here. Like he’s leveling the playing field or something. Akane: Word is that Tabor has been seen around the area you guys currently are. Rumors circulating have been he’s trying to restart the Nox Nyctores project using cast-offs from the MOR. What hasn’t been confirmed is if he has the government’s approval or not. Flamme: We can confirm that the heads had the approval. Erreku and Hono are their names. Erreku is a German Shepard with a glaive, Hono is a grizzly bear with dual katana. I’ll send what data we have to you about them later. Akane: Just send it to Caliber, I’ll get it there. Flamme: All right, she’s our next person to call. It’s nice meeting you Akane, I hope we can meet in person soon enough. Akane: Well, we’ll see if our paths cross. Stay safe out there Aiko. Aiko nods. Flamme: We’ll be sure of that. Flamme soon disconnects the contact, causing it to end the transmission. Quick as it ended, she quickly started her attempt to contact Caliber Flamme: So next is Caliber. We got to send her our data, that’s priority right now. Aiko nods quietly. Soon the call was answered. Caliber: Matt? Flamme: Sorry for such short notice… I’m not your brother, just a friend of his. Caliber: Ah, so you’re not Tokatsu, right? Flamme: I’m Flamme. A pleasure to meet you. Aiko: Hello again, Caliber. Caliber: Oh, Aiko! I didn’t recognize you for a second… You look a lot older now! ...Did Matt ask you to come? Caliber teasingly giggles at her last statement. Aiko: (snickers) No. And thanks, my sister and Ame think I almost look like an adult! As for who asked, it was HJ. Caliber: Ah, so dad got you involved. Heh, typical of him. I guess he felt it necessary to get people out in Mizuha. Flamme: Indeed, for a precinct chief he’s got the mind of a leader. Caliber: Just don’t let it get to his head. He needs a break sometimes… He’s rarely slept last time I saw him when I visited Yabiko. So next time I see him, be it in person or by communications, I’m gonna drag him to bed. He could use the sleep. Flamme: Direct approach huh? I guess that’s how you’d go about the wolf stories. Caliber: How else would I? I assume someone told you to contact me? Aiko: Akane did. Caliber: I thought so, I told her to meet up… I just hope she didn’t give Matt trouble. I bet he’d be curious about my status but she better not have given him any crap on privacy. It is a private operation, yes but he has a right to know where I am and if I’m alive. Flamme: ...How do we explain…? Aiko: Let’s just leave it at you two have differing views on privacy and you’re both entitled to them. Caliber: Thanks Aiko… *to herself* note to self, tell Ame to feign a punch to Matt’s shoulder. Flamme: Anywho, sending our data now. Also we heard rumors of one of the MOR’s best getting involved. Caliber: Tabor? Ugh, I’m glad you told me… I have a bone to pick with that son of a witch. Flamme: I assure you, it sounds like we all do. Especially since he’s overseeing the Nox Nyctores Revival Project. Aiko: Apparently he has the approval of the heads of the MOR to go ahead with his project. Caliber: Wow… Looks like everyone might have a bone to pick, and not just our old group. Well...almost everyone in our old group. Caliber crosses her arms and looks off to the side. Caliber; Tell Ame that I’m on my way...also to do a feint punch to scare Matt. I’m pretty sure Akane wants the direct approach, but fear is better than a black eye. Aiko: Please do not contact Meifeng. Caliber: Why the hell should I? I’m not dealing with her anymore. Flamme: What..happened between you and her? Caliber: Long story short, she abandoned us. Aiko: That’s not true and you know it, Caliber. Meifeng had a lot to deal with back then, now her and Kokonoe are working towards restoring her sister back to normal after Tabor turned her into that doll. Caliber: ...Erm, not that kind of abandon, Aiko. Aiko: Still, you shouldn’t be mad at Meifeng, she obviously still has a lot to work out mentally and physically. Caliber: ..I’ll give her benefit of the doubt for the time being. Aiko: Why do you think she abandoned you? Caliber: I meant she abandoned our friendship… Aiko: And she probably felt all alone. She probably couldn’t grasp what friendship is after seeing all the traumatizing things she’s had to deal with in the shape of her life. Even you should be able to understand that Meifeng is a complex case who simply has trouble putting everything together. Caliber: She never tells me anything for one, and friends are supposed to share everything and help each other. To be honest putting the anger aside for once wouldn’t hurt, but to be honest I’d rather leave her be. For my own reasons, as well as possibly hers. Aiko: Let me ask you this then Caliber, did you ever ask her if there was anything wrong? Caliber: tons of times. But every time she would have said ‘it’s a personal matter’. Aiko: And you’re getting mad at her because she wouldn’t open up to you? To her it probably sounded like you were trying to probe into her life. She probably didn’t feel comfortable talking about it! Caliber didn’t respond, sighing heavily. Caliber: Okay you have a point… Maybe I did kind of try and probe into her. Aiko: Caliber, to be fair and honest with you, you and Matt have a habit of sticking your noses into other people’s business. I’m not sure why, but I think you need to back off a little. Caliber: I guess you’re right. Though how the hell does Matt factor into— Flamme: He was being nosy earlier to Akane about you. Caliber: Oh right, I figured it was something from two years back. Aiko: (Quietly) Meifeng probably couldn’t figure anyone out. Meifeng can’t even remember her childhood because of parental abuse. You can’t expect her to be willing to open up to people, especially when she suffers from stuff that she had buried away. She’s a nice person when you get to know her, but you have to talk to her like you’re talking to a puppy. Softly, nicely, and not pushing it into situations its not comfortable doing. Caliber: ...Noted. Aiko: If you can treat her like that, without trying to be intrusive, I’m sure she could help. But then again, I don’t know the status of her older sister. Caliber: ..I’ll confirm it when I see Tabor. Aiko: I’d prefer Kokonoe. Caliber: I doubt she even knows about the project right now. Though then again when we see the red devil there’ll be no doubts. Aiko: Kokonoe is the only other person with knowledge of the Nox and she’s built one. If Meifeng went to anyone, my bet is on her, Caliber. Caliber: I won’t blame you. I just hope she doesn’t figure us out on the spot. She’s been known to eavesdrop from what mom told me back then. Then again, so am I. Aiko: We can’t expect perfection, Caliber. Caliber: Why bother trying? We’re all just normal people. We’re not like Ragna with the azure or anyone with the Nox Nyctores. We are who we are. Aiko: ‘We are who we are’. Exactly. Take that to heart when talking about anyone. No more judging people. Caliber: … Okay when have I judged people? Caliber’s voice was with genuine curiosity. Without hesitation, Ame speaks, reiterating what Caliber said previously. Caliber: ...I’ll just be going now. Also Ame, feint a punch to Matt for me. Fear works better than the direct approach. Quickly the connection fades off. Flamme: ...Okay…? Ame: While my issues with Matt are more direct, my issues with Caliber are more indirect. Caliber still struggles with piecing together people’s motives. She may mean well, but she still has plenty to work on as well. Flamme: Probably right. Then again I don’t know her all that well. Aiko sighs quietly. Ame: All the same, Aiko is correct in how she approached her. Meifeng is an interesting case to deal with. She struggles putting pieces together because her memory simply fails her. You might have seen this in newspapers, or something of the sort. But her father had an intense hatred of beastkin, to the point where he almost forced Meifeng to kill one. Flamme: ...wh-....I got no words… Flamme’s eyes were closed, sighing heavy she just has a disdainful tone. Aiko hugs her. Ame: Her father was apprehended and dealt with, and her older sister took Meifeng away to save them from that life. Unfortunately, it was Tabor who found her in the future, and forced her to work with him. Meifeng has since devoted her life to tracking down Tabor. Its likely why she’s spoken with Kokonoe on more than one instance. To learn if she can save her sister. Flamme: I see.. Ame: I must remind you this information is classified. Do not spread this information. Flamme gives Ame a stiff stare. Flamme: I’ve kept my fair share of classified info. This just adds to it. Ame: I have to say it. Protocol. Flamme: Makes sense to me. Flamme gives a knowing look to Aiko as she said this. Aiko: Meifeng has had a tough life, but we want to help her too. She has to be willing to help though. Flamme: So like you said.. We need to talk to her like talking to a puppy. Or in Matt’s case a siamese kitten. Aiko: (Nods) She’ll be sure to respond positively. Flamme: I see. Well anyways.. We should probably..find someone else to talk to about this. Or find Matt so we can plan our next move of operation. Category:Novel Chapter